A web server typically provides content to be displayed by a web client. In many cases, the web server transmits primary content to the web client for display (e.g., in a web browser application). For example, a media publisher's web server may transmit a webpage containing a news article to the web client. Moreover, a web server may provide supplemental content to be displayed with the primary content. As an example, the web page transmitted by the media publisher's web server may contain an advertisement to be displayed with the news article. Multiple instances of supplemental content (e.g., multiple advertisements) may be displayed with the primary content (e.g., the news article).
In some cases, the advertisement is a hyperlink to another web page (e.g., served by another web server) that contains information related to the advertisement, and a user of the web client may click on the advertisement to abandon viewing of the primary content (e.g., the news article) and initiate viewing of the advertisement-related web page. In common parlance, this may be referred to as “surfing away from” the primary content. In certain situations, the advertisement-related webpage functions as a storefront that allows a user to initiate a purchase transaction of an item shown or described in the advertisement.